kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Ingame/DERB
= Kishin Douji Zenki - Den Ei Rai Bu = This ingame subpage features various content related to Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears when Chiaki gets scared by a gigantic floating monster head and summons him. After that, Chibi Zenki has to fight and defeat said monster head. While the jump-and-run stages are played as Chiaki, their boss battles switch the player's control to Chibi Zenki. Chibi Zenki is able to walk to the left or right. He can also jump, punch and throw fire balls. If the player holds down the attack button, Chibi Zenki will charge up and be able to run around and throw a large fire ball at his foe. The controls for Chiaki and Chibi Zenki are identical, but there are some slight differences: * Chiaki shoots faster than Chibi Zenki and can have more fire balls on screen at the same time * Chibi Zenki's fire balls are stronger than Chiaki's * Chiaki's charged attack has her shoot a large fire blade that hits multiple foes in a row, while Zenki's large fire ball only hits one enemy Elements and Health Unlike Battle Raiden, Den Ei Rai Bu has no elements, so it makes no difference if Zenki or someone else attacks with a fire ball or anything else. Also there is no health bar like the one from the previous game in the jump-and-run sequences. Instead Chiaki starts out with three hearts which act as hitpoints. She can collect more hearts and can have up to five at the same time. When the player switches to Chibi Zenki, he will keep Chiaki's health, putting him at either an advantage or disadvantage. Unlike in Battle Raiden, Zenki and Chiaki will respawn upon their defeat. The previous game respawned Zenki at the beginning of the corresponding section after Chiaki berated him on his failure. Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears at the very beginning of the game. While the player controls him in the main game, he is also available as an AI opponent in the game's multiplayer versus mode. Zenki's AI counterpart is very slow to react and loves to use his Vajura attack. Just like Gagara, he is a very easy opponent and doesn't pose much of a threat. Zenki's Demon God form only appears in the cutscenes and he can only be played as in the Anime Sequence Battles. While Zenki starts out with very little health in the first Anime Sequence Battle against Goura, this is counterbalanced by the fact that the player only need to deplete one bar of Goura's health and the low difficulty of the upcomming fight against Gagara, who also has very little health. Demon God Zenki's most basic attack has him throw one or more punches at his enemy. These punches can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but even if Zenki's opponent blocks, they will still take a slight anmount of damage. Zenki can always take a swing at his foe. His brawling skills are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of swings he takes at his foe is dependent on his power bar. The higher Zenki's power, the more swings he will take, causing slightly more damage. When Zenki has one or more special bars left, he can use up one of them to use a special attack or recover his health. The strength of his special attack or recovery ability will be dependent on his power bar. Vajura His weakest special attack has him shoot a Vajura at his opponent. This causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of his punches. The Vajura is a beam of holy light. While the manga and the anime depict it as a rather powerful move, it has been greatly toned down in this game, so it became more of a "Zenki showing off"-move. Zenki's AI counterpart, which is only available in multiplayer mode, loves to use this move. Kain ojin (Breath of the Flame King) His medium strength special attack has Zenki extend one of his Diamond Horns from his fist and leap into the air. Chiaki will then assist him by throwing "Khan"-fire spell tags at him, which causes Zenki's horn to charge up a flame blast. When Zenki lands, he will ram his horn into the ground and a flame blast will shoot straight at his foe. This attack will cause a medium anmount of damage if it connects. Notes This move's name will often be misheard as "Aigirougi" by non-native speakers. Late issues of the manga also feature a move called the "Red Lotus Strike", which is an even more powerful version of the Cho Kain ojin mentioned below, which Zenki doesn't gain until his Diamond Horn evolves into a more sophisticated form. Cho Kain ojin (Great Breath of the Flame King) His strong special attack has Zenki use the same move as in his medium strength special attack, but now with two horns and a more impressive animation. Chiaki still assists him and the flame blast that is shot at the enemy is larger than before. This stronger version of the Kain ojin deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. It is a very powerful move, but needs very good timing with the power bar to be utilized by the player. Notes Cho Kain ojin can also be translated as Super Breath of the Flame King, as Cho has multiple possible translations. See also Zenki's Great Demon God form for reference, which is called Cho Kishin Zenki in the Japanese version. Rudra (Thunder) If Zenki has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, he will cross his arms, take a deep breath and use Rudra against his foe. While the Rudra from the manga, the anime and most other games causes a large explosion, this isn't the case in Den Ei Rai Bu's Anime Sequence Battles. In this game, Rudra becomes a large energy ball which shoots from Zenki's chest as he screams "Rudora!". It flies at the enemy with great velocity. If it hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just like any other character's special attacks, Zenki's specials can also be avoided, blocked or even reflected by the enemy. If blocked, they will still cause a medium anmount of damage and reflecting them is hard some attacks (like the Vajura for example) have difficult to make out hitboxes. This is even the case when one is being a trained player in this game. Also keep in mind that, just like any other AI, Zenki's AI counterpart will definitely sacrifice one special bar to recover his health, when he reaches the yellow/red stage of his health bar. In Battle dialogue Names/Speakers in this section * Zenki ** Furigana spelling: ぜんき ** Kanji spelling: 前鬼 * Chiaki ** Furigana spelling: ちあき ** Kanji spelling: 小明 Anime Sequence Battles Battle Intro/Outro lines The translation of this entry hasn't started, yet. Please be patient. In Battle lines In Battle lines are the lines, said by Zenki and his assist character Chiaki, when they perform actions in the game's Anime Sequence Battles. The next section is about the power levels, which determine, which move will be used by Zenki or which In Battle lines are triggered, when he attacks, gets hit or returns a foe's move. Afterwards, the individual In Battle lines themselves will follow. Power levels The power levels mentioned below are the required sections of Zenki's power bar, where an action button needs to be pressed to use the corresponding move. Weak moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is completely dark red or in the red section. Medium moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the orange/yellow section. Strong moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the white section. Advantage moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the white section and Zenki was the last one to land a blow on his opponent, that wasn't blocked or avoided. Zenki's ability to use an advantage move will be indicated by the green tear beside his power bar. Normal attack Power levels: weak / medium / strong Action: Zenki throws one or more punches at his foe. Power level: advantage Action: Zenki throws multiple punches at his foe. Hitting a foe with the normal attack, while having the advantage, gives it a takedown effect, which is absent in the normal attack's weaker versions. Recovery Power level: weak Action: Zenki slightly recovers his health. Power level: medium Action: Zenki recovers a some of his health. Power level: strong Action: Zenki recovers a medium amount of health. Power level: advantage Action: Zenki recovers a great amount of health. Special attack Keep in mind, that Zenki can only use these moves as long as he has more than a silver of health, as they always drain a slight amount of his health. Trying to use them while only having a silver of health left, will cause Zenki to do nothing. Vajura/Vajra Power level: weak Action: Zenki fires a beam of holy light at his foe. Kain ojin (Breath of the Flame King) Power level: medium Action: Chiaki throws some spell tags at Zenki, which empower him with a flame spell. Zenki will now leap up in the air and then come back down to ram his Diamond Horn into the ground. A blazing fire will strike the opponent, which causes a takedown if they fail to block, avoid or return it. Cho Kain ojin (Great Breath of the Flame King) Power level: strong Action: Same as Kain ojin, only that Zenki now has his Diamond Horns extended from both of his fists instead of just one. Also, Cho Kain ojin obviously deals way more damage than its regular version. Rudora/Rudra Power level: advantage Action: Zenki summons a thunderstorm and a lightning bolt strikes him, which causes him to explode in a holy light. In this game, he turns it into an orb, which is fired at the foe similar to a cannon ball. Just like Kain ojin and Cho Kain ojin, Rudra has takedown properties. Being Zenki's most powerful move ingame, Rudra will take down a great anmount of the foe's health if they fail to block, avoid or return it. Hurt (normal) Power levels: weak / medium Action: Zenki, when he gets hit by a foe's normal attack. Power levels: strong / advantage Action: Zenki, when he gets hit by a foe's normal attack. Being hit when the foe has the advantage, gives the foe's attack the same takedown effect as seen in Zenki's normal advantage attack. Hurt (special) Power levels: weak / medium Action: Zenki, when he gets hit by a foe's special attack. Any foe's medium special attack obviously has the same takedown effect as seen in Zenki's Kain ojin attack. Power levels: strong / advantage Action: Zenki, when he gets hit by a foe's special attack. Any foe's strong and advantage special attacks obviously have the same takedown effect as seen in Zenki's Cho Kain ojin and Rudra attacks. Returning a Special Attack Power levels: any (depends on the returned attack) Action: The quote, that is said by Zenki, when he returns a special attack to his foe. The strength of this is dependent on which attack has been used by the foe or Zenki himself, with the latter being in case, that Zenki is returning his own attack, that has previously been returned by his foe. Returned attacks always retain their original strengh, regardless of how many times they have been returned. Victory Quote Power levels: none (triggered automatically) Action: The quote, that is said by Zenki, after his foe has been felled by him. This quote is the same regardless of Zenki's remaining health or the foe, that was been defeated by him. This entry is currently under construction. More content will be added soon... Category:Zenki's Ingame Subpages Category:Current